


the final stretch

by FUKUROSDANI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Crying, Fluff, Fukuroudani, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Nationals, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, One Big Happy Family, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUKUROSDANI/pseuds/FUKUROSDANI
Summary: in which Fukurodani plays their final game.





	the final stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Q, u cursed, small brained, dabi stan,, ily sometimes

This was it, everyone knew it. They knew it was inevitable when the semester started, the third years were leaving.

Once the ball hit the ground on their end of the court, it was over. The whistle blew, the other team won.

The sound of sneaker squeaks had silenced and the sound of breathless pants filed the gym. Then the shock came in, the sound of happy yells and screams, laughs from the opposing team.

Bokuto was so intrigued by the other teams saddened faces, he didn't see his vice-captain run into his arms.

"Bokuto-san, we did it," Akaashi whispered in his ear.

Even though he didn't see him coming, Bokuto caught him. He always would. And for the first time in all his 18 years of leaving, Bokuto was silent. He was in shock, he finally did what he's been working for in his 3 years at Fukurodani.

When Akaashi pulled back from the hug, Bokuto pulled him close; everything had clicked.

"We did it," Bokuto whispered back to Akaashi. Looking into his watering grey pupils.

He noticed Akaashi's eyes flickering down to look at his lips and back into his eyes, leaning forward. It was evilly slow, like Akaashi always did.

Bokuto finally took it upon himself to lean in too. Their lips were about to touch until they feel themselves pulled away from each other, being pulled into opposite hugs from teammates.

They didn't mind though, they loved their team and they won. Akaashi would go into 3rd year on a high note, the 3rd years would graduate knowing they did it, they were national champions.


End file.
